


From the Top

by snowkind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gloves, M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), fluffy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: Otabek and Yuri practice his Welcome to the Madness short, and Otabek is having difficulty getting Yuri's glove off.





	From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> [If you haven't seen the Welcome to the Madness leaks pleASE TAKE A GANDER RIGHT NOW I'M SCREAMING!!!](https://twitter.com/iamyourpaladinn/status/867808486599643136)
> 
> I just had to write this short blurb because I couldn't stop thinking about how much they must've had to practice in order to get everything right! It's _very_ short because short things seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! Also I usually don't write in present tense so I apologize for the awkwardness of it all. If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

The moment Yuri’s finger is near and Otabek is about to close his mouth, he knows things are going to end up poorly. Yuri helplessly watches his finger disappear between Otabek’s teeth.

            “AH, SHIT!” Yuri withdraws his hand back so quickly that he almost hits himself.

Otabek swiftly grabs the remote to pause the music.

            “Sorry, are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Yuri shakes his hand a bit as it waving it around can get rid of the pain, and then he examines his finger.

            “Are you biting me on purpose?”

Otabek’s lips curl into a faint smile.

* * *

 Yuri offers his hand, and Otabek slips the glove off easily. There’s a pause in the music and then Yuri’s other hand hovers closer. Otabek parts his lips and is about to close down to take the glove, but he’s a beat too late before Yuri’s hand is already retreating.

Otabek curses to himself quietly and stops the music. Yuri chuckles under his breath and wipes off the saliva that Otabek left on the glove.

            “It’s fine. From the top.”

* * *

The glasses are tossed off. Yuri glides close and holds out his hand. Otabek goes in to grab it, and ends up just slapping his hand without getting the glove. 

The two immediately burst out into laughter.

            “Is that our new handshake?” Yuri teases.

* * *

One glove is off. Yuri reaches out as Otabek opens his mouth. Yuri lets out a yelp of surprise when he accidentally touches Otabek’s tongue. The music stops and Yuri looks away, his eyes lowered and his cheeks flush.

            “Sorry, my bad…”

Otabek swallows hard.

            “You’re okay.”

* * *

Yuri swivels around easily and the first glove slips off effortlessly. Just as he is about to swing his arm out so Otabek can get the other one off with his mouth, he knows things are going to end up poorly. 

Otabek starts choking and simultaneously scrambles to try to stop the music. Yuri quickly goes to his partner’s side and places a cautious hand on his arm.

            “Shit, sorry, I didn’t think my hand was going to swing out so fast. You okay?”

Otabek coughs some more, holding his throat, and then gives a shaky thumbs up.

* * *

Yuri has a feeling in his gut that this take is going to be the _one_ the moment he takes his sunglasses off and chucks them out of the ring so that they perfectly land on one of the empty seats.

He rotates his hips so that the momentum brings his right side forward. His arm swings out and Otabek catches his hand. Otabek doesn’t let go. Suddenly Otabek’s grip tightens and Yuri is forcefully pulled toward him. Their lips connect.

            “You idiot, did you forget how the program goes?” Yuri murmurs against the kiss. He can feel Otabek smile.

            “From the top?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short drabble to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> If you're in need of some more Otayuri like I always am, [check out my Otayuri high school!AU drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9107440/chapters/20701492)!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
